


Traditions

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions of the Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

It is tradition for a Master to initiate his padawan into sex.

Anakin knows this. Has know this since his second year as Obi-Wan’s padawan.

It is tradition for the Padawan to ask the Master when he is ready.

Anakin knows this as well.

It is tradition, seeped in age and ritual.

Anakin has little use for such traditions, finding them irrelevant and useless. Traditions had no place in the life of a slave. Nor as a Jedi.

But as Obi-Wan touches him with such reverence and care, Anakin finds himself trembling, eager for this particular tradition.


End file.
